Just Getting Coffee
by ADdude
Summary: G8 Nations have their meeting interrupted by the sudden appearance of half naked Hungary and Austria. One shot.


**Summary: G8 Nations have their meeting interrupted by the sudden appearance of half naked Hungary and Austria. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

"First of all I would like to thank Germany for letting us use his home for our meeting while our regular meeting place is being fumigated." Britain spoke up.

The G8 nation were all gathered in Germany's house for their meeting. The room was clean and organized and had comfortable leather chairs. It was spacious sitting room and the nations were comfortable in it so there were few complains.

"Don't worry about it. If Italy hadn't brought termites to the building we wouldn't need to fumigate." Germany threw a look at Italy.

"Sorry." Italy spoke up. "I thought they were some sort of cute mice."

Germany just scowled at him. For decades now it seemed like Germany was responsible for cleaning up after Italy's messes. Inviting the others to his homes was just another way he cleaned up after Italy, that and this way he didn't have to worry about traveling.

Britain and France were glaring at each other from across the room. Russia was quietly knitting something. America was stuffing his face with hamburgers. Italy was playing with a kitty cat. China was eating some candies from his home country. Japan was looking over the notes for the meeting while Canada sat quietly with his pet bear in his lap.

"So let's start things." Germany added.

Italy began to sniff at the air, "Oh I smell coffee."

"Did you make coffee?" America asked, "Awesome dude let's have some."

"I didn't make any coffee." Germany shook his head.

"No, I smell it as well. It smells very delicious." Japan spoke up.

"Yeah, I smell it too." Canada added though no one heard him speak.

Then Germany realized what was happening, "It must be Austria. I am letting stay here for a while."

"Oh," Russia with his ever present and ever creepy smile asked, "Austria is staying with you?"

"Yes," Germany responded with a tired sigh, his home was visited by Italy and now is also being fumigated."

"Oops." Italy said with a nervous grin, "I thought he would like some pet mice."

"If Austria is making coffee he might also be making one of his cakes." France spoke up sparkle in his eyes. "Oh what I wouldn't do to get one of his pastries into my mouth." France licked his lips as he spoke.

"We don't have to bother Austria for any baked goods." Britain said. "I've brought some scones."

"No!" The other all spoke up terrified.

"No, I'm sure Austria wouldn't mind." Germany said nervous about those awful scones of Britain's "he probably already has one made. Last night he went out he must have gone out for ingredients."

Actually Germany wondered how Austria got home in time to be making the coffee, Austria could get lost so easily. If he didn't have someone he could get easily lost on his way to Germany's house. Though Germany decided that it had to be Austria, the smells of coffee was coming from the kitchen and it did smell just like how Austria made it.

"Austria, is the coffee ready?" A feminine voice spoke from the hallway.

"That doesn't sound like Austria." Germany pointed out. "Sure he's feminine but still."

Before anyone could say anything the owner of the voice stepped out.

Those gathered there were surprised to be looking at Hungary but they were more surprised to see what she was wearing which wasn't that much. Hungary was wearing just a men's shirt that fell just above her knees. Her hair was a big frizzy mess and it took her a moment to even notice the others as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes but when she did notice them her face went bright red.

"Hello Miss Hungary." Italy said innocently.

"Hello Italy." Hungary greeted back as she tried to pull down the front of the shirt to cover herself.

The other nation couldn't help but stare though Japan did try to look away sensing the mood. France in fact didn't even try to look away, he intently stared at her long legs.

"Hungary?" Germany asked curious, "What are you doing in my house? In such attire?"

"Well..." Hungary tried to explain.

"Hungary?" Austria stepped out the library lost in Germany's house. "There you are I have the coffee."

Austria, who was wearing nothing but his boxers and one of his shirts, he was carrying a tray of hot coffee and some small pasties. It took him a moment to realize the others were there and staring. France was memorizing how Austria looked at the moment.

"Oh hello." Austria said a faint blush meeting his cheeks.

"Oh I see what you are doing here." France smirked giving them a hearty chuckle.

Everyone knew what they were doing there, well, except Italy.

"Dude, nice!" America cheered which only made them blush more.

"Well, it looks like you're very busy we'll leave you alone." Austria said nervously.

As they went into the hall way Hungary lead the way since Austria already got lost on the way to the room once that day.

"Bye!" Italy waved them off.

"Oh if you two want a third just call me." France called to them.

Next things everyone knew a frying pan shot out of the hall way striking France right in the the head. As he hit the floor with a smirk on his face.

"Where was she hiding a frying pan?!" China yelled.

"Maybe we should end this meeting early." Japan suggested.

"We discussed nothing and France is on the floor unconscious. Well, it still one of the more productive meetings."

"Whatever," Germany sighed. "I think I need to be away from the house for a while. I'm going to get a beer."

"I could go for a lager." Britain spoke up.

"Heck yeah partay! America said eager to get some drink with the others.

Right then loud prerecorded music started to play from the other side of the house which was quickly followed by the loud squeaking of a bed.

"Yes, let's all go out for a beer. Now!" Japan insisted sensing the mood was getting awkward.

They all quickly left the house leaving Canada to drag out the unconscious France.

"This is just like when I lived in Mister Austria's house." Italy explained. "They always sent me to get water from the well when they took their grown up naps together."

The others looked at each other and without speaking they all decided not to explain that one to Italy.

* * *

**Authors Notes: This is the first Hetalia fanfic I've written, just had the idea in my head and thought it was funny. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate any reviews telling me how I did.**


End file.
